It Was Logical
by Window Girl
Summary: Sarek explains to Amanda why he made the logical decision in marrying her


**Disclaimer:** The Roddenberry estate owns _Star Trek_. Sarek and Amanda are the creations of the talented writer D.C. Fontana. I am the creation of God. I do not own anything. I just enjoy writing about this great couple.

**A\N:** _Adun_ and _adun'a_ are the Vulcan words for husband and wife. I found out that Sarek's eyes were green from the fanfic "The Search for Sarek" by T'Riva, which can be found at the Sarek and Amanda archives.

Amanda Grayson was exhausted. It had quite possibly been the longest and most eventful week of her life. First, her husband had had a heart attack (His fourth one! How dare he not tell her that he was having problems?) Then the Starship they were on had been attacked by Orion pirates. Then she'd had to fight with her son over whether or not he should donate blood to his father (She was truly sorry that she'd slapped him, but what else could she do when he was being so stubborn?) Then, when Sarek had finally recovered, there was the matter of the negotiations they had come for in the first place (Coridan was admitted to the Federation, in spite of those blasted pirates!) Oh well, at least it looked like Spock and Sarek were finally going to start speaking to each other again (It was about time!) All she wanted to do now was collapse and go to sleep for say, the next hundred years (If only the seats weren't so hard!).

Her beloved _adun _did not seem deterred by the hardness of the seats. He was sound asleep, covered by a blanket to protect him from the coldness of space. It wasn't like him to fall asleep during shuttle rides. He must still be tired from the surgery (or had the emotional reunion with his son exhausted him?) She smiled slightly at his sleeping face. He was beginning to get wrinkles under his eyes just like the ones she had. It only made him more handsome, in her opinion.

As if aware that his wife was watching him, the Vulcan ambassador began to stir beneath the blanket. Suddenly he began to stir beneath the blanket, and his eyes fluttered open. Green met blue, and he held out his two middle fingers. "My wife, attend," he commanded softly.

Amanda immediately went to touch her fingers to his (a gesture she never got tired of). "How are you feeling, dear?" she asked.

"My condition has improved dramatically since I have had the opportunity to rest. My body is energized and my mind is alert. By the time we reach Vulcan, I should be fully recovered." He spoke in a direct, matter-of-fact manner, as if he was giving a report. Amanda suppressed a smile. Her husband was so organized, so logical. Speaking of which. . .

She leaned closer to him and said, "Well, _adun_, now that you are feeling better, perhaps you can answer a question for me.

"I believe I am capable of that. What did you wish to ask me?"

"What did you mean when you told Spock that marrying me was the 'logical thing to do' ?"

"It was very logical that I, as the Vulcan ambassador to Earth, should marry an Earth woman. Doing so allowed me the opportunity to learn about the species I was working with in a way that mere observation and casual interaction could not," he replied, again talking as if he was giving a report.

"Of course," said Amanda. (She was a little stung by his cold, impersonal, but she accepted that this was the way her husband's mind worked. ) "Why me specifically, though? After all, you had plenty of human females vying for your attention at the time."

"That is true," Sarek conceded. "However, you were the most logical choice of all of them. Your intelligence, social graces, and ability to articulate complex ideas in several languages made you an ideal candidate for an ambassador's wife."

"So you chose me because I'm human, I can speak several different languages, and I'm a good hostess," Amanda said softly, turning away from him. Now she really was hurt. She knew, of course, that he husband made decisions with his head and not his heart. She had known from the moment he had asked her to marry him that his reasons were more practical than emotional. Still, it was painful to know that he had never seen her as a person but merely as an asset to his career.

"_Adun'a_," Sarek said, speaking as softly as she was. "There is another reason I asked you to marry me, the most logical reason of all."

"What's that?" Amanda asked warily, turning to face him.

"I knew that I could not live without you," he replied in a husky voice.

Amanda's eyes filled with tears: tears of happiness at his confirmation of their love (he would never call it "love," but that's what their devotion to and affection for each other was) and of shame at ever having doubted him. Crying, however, would only distress her husband (and confirm his opinion that she was far too emotional!) So she blinked the tears away and put on a smile. "This has been a most exhausting week, my husband. I think I will go to sleep for a while."

She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He merely raised an eyebrow before moving to cover them both with the blanket. Then, he closed his own eyes. The two slept soundly together as the shuttle moved towards Vulcan (neither of them was bothered by the hardness of the seats.)


End file.
